Taishi Ci/Movesets
All the movesets for Taishi Ci in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : Swings weapon horizontally. : : Launches a single thrust forward. :↓ + : A single swing done while crouching. :↓ + : Does a short stab while moving slowly. Also hits fallen foes. : , , : Swings weapon horizontally twice before launching a circular strike. :← + : Pauses momentarily before releasing a charged thrust. :↓, → + : Launches a powerful thrust using both rods. :↓, → + : Does an overhead swing. :Hold ↓, , : Does a sweeping strike followed by a fierce thrust. :Release ↓ + : Performs a circular swing slanted at a slight angle. :Release ↓ + : Thrusts rear end of rod at the enemy's midsection. :↙ + , : Does a low spinning slash and an upward strike. :↓, ← + , , , , : Performs a series of straightforward thrusts. :→, → + , : Tackles the opponent and swings against them with both arms outstretched. :↓, ← + , , , → + , : A combination of the last two moves. :↓, ← + , , , → + , ← + , ↓, → + : Similar to the last move, but adds a more damaging thrust at the end of the combo. :↓, ← + : Does a spinning uppercut. :→, → + , ← + , ↓, → + : Slams against enemy, swings both rods in an outward manner, then thrusts them forward. :→, ↓, ↘ + : Launches an uppercut swing using both rods. :→ + + : Breaks enemy guard. : + : Grabs the opponent's head and smacks it with both rods, causing the user to launch a kick to the gut afterwards. :Air / : Slams both weapons unto the ground while leaping towards the enemy. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Unleashes three powerful thrusts while moving towards the target. The true version of this move has the user hitting the opponent with the rear end of both weapons before thrusting them forward. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Kneels down forward then swings outward with both rods at once. : , : Taishi Ci swings his left rod up in the air. : , , : Slams one of his rods downward for a stunning strike. : , , , : Stabs both weapons to the front side just after a turn from his third normal attack. Causes crashing knockback that sends foes rather far in comparison to other C4 attacks. : , , , : Inward right-rod strike, forward left-rod stab, inward turning right-rod strike, outward left-rod clear out. : : Continuously stabs forward with rods per step forward, then ends with crossing his rods with an upward thrust motion over his shoulders, brings his rods back again, then stabbing forward with both for crashing knockback. Based on his ↓, ← + combo from the previous installment. : , : Swings both rods outward and downward. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : : , , , , , , ( ), ( ): Swings his right rod repeatedly, ends with a dual-weaponed attack. : , , , , , : Inward right-rod strike, forward left-rod stab, inward turning right-rod strike, outward left-rod clear out, dual-rod strike to the right, then ends with bringing both rods together. :Dashing : Does a sliding low gut stab with one of his rods that stuns. Horse Moveset : : Leans to both sides and swings. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Thrusts forward with one of his rods for an unblockable grab. If it connects, Taishi Ci will lift the target up, release them, then smack them around rapidly. He then finishes it with a downward dual outward strike that causes crashing knockback and activates elements. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Repeatedly brings down rods to the head interchangeably, then ends with a turning outward dual swing. The final blow stuns. : , , , , , : Same as before, only the last blow now causes foes to fall over in place instead of actual knockback. : , : Flips in the air and falls to the ground to slams his rods for a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A stomp that causes a blue tremor that trips enemies. : , , , , : Leaps and lunges rods into the ground, creating a row of ground-flashing quakes forward that launch. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth input, Taishi Ci repeats his C4 chain. : (True): Swings both rods upward in a cross in a small hop, then stomps the ground for a launching fire ripple. : , : Dives into the ground at a diagonal angle, punching in one of his rods creating a ground-flashing quake. ;Warriors Orochi Gains the ability to air dash and two Combination Arts. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , , , : Same as before, but now sends out a horizontal wind tunnel. Unlike most C5's with that effect, the move still retains its crashing knockback. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Taishi Ci leans slightly forward in the air for his dash. :R1: Smashes the ground with both of his rods, creating a flame quake. Costs no musou. :Direction + R1: Multi-hitting stabs to his front that shoot small 'dart' waves. Costs no musou. Warriors Orochi 2 nerfs this attack's hitstun and damage as with all projectiles. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Pounds the ground to unleash a powerful pillar of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Causes ferocious gales to fill the user's area momentarily. :Triple Attack 3: Hurls a pair gusts quickly traveling at a long distance. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 5, Taishi Ci's C4 had no effect to it after pushing the weapons. In Warriors Orochi and on, the attack added a horizontal tornado to the attack, greatly increasing range. Dynasty Warriors 6 In the original release, he shared his moveset with Ma Chao, Sun Ce and Zhang He. See Spear Movesets for more details. The following moves are for his new moveset in Special. Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): : string (Renbu ∞): : (held): : : : , : : , : :Dashing : :Dashing : :Grapple attack : :Grapple attack : :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Taishi Ci's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: : : : : Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Taishi Ci mainly uses the twin rods moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Taishi Ci is affiliated with twin rods in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Swings his rods in a horizontal strike and then slams them into the ground. :Musou - Air Cannon (旋風砲): : Thrusts his rods forward to create a wind funnel. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next. :Alternate Musou - Air Cannon X (真・旋風砲): R1 + : Prods one of his rods forward to catch the nearest opponent and throws them into the air then raises his weapons into the air to summon a vertical wind funnel. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Strikes both rods on the earth one at a time, creating a powerful shockwave in front of Taishi Ci. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to turn red and expand in size. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Strikes the ground with both rods upon landing. :R1: Performs a double succession thrust (right-left) with each rod as each strike sends out a forward air funnel blast, then ends with an excited gesture that causes an aura burst. A reworked-reprisal of his two original R1 Type Actions with his Art 2 and Art 1 done in that order, only with the effects of his original neutral Musou Attack. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Thrusts both rods at once downward to the ground with an air funnel blast, then smacks to the left once again with both rods. Dynasty Warriors 8 Taishi Ci keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Does a short but powerful thrust followed by a smash that launches nearby foes into the air. :Aerial Musou - Boulder Drop (真・大岩落): , : Does a quick thrust and wide swing in mid-air, followed by a forceful pound on the ground. :Awakening Musou: Jabs weapons forward one by one. At the end of the move, he lifts the enemy into the air and unleashes a large energy wave that blows them back. The extension has him swipe diagonally back and forth with streaks of electricity surging from each hit before beating the enemy with more varying strikes. Category:Movesets